


Indulge

by homesoutofhuman



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Smut, dad tum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesoutofhuman/pseuds/homesoutofhuman
Summary: I read a post on how Keanu has a bit of a dad bod for John Wick. I mean he doesn’t really but I kinda adore the fact he’s a bit more cuddly and not a superhero! physique, so yeah, that’s what inspired this.





	Indulge

John likes to be in control, hence, John doesn’t like to be naked.

You have the feeling he gets off on the advantage it gives him over you, when he’s fully clothed and you’re not. He’s fucked you a few times fully dressed with his zipper down, had you pinned over the side of the sofa, pulled your dress up and your knickers down. Afterwards he pushes himself back into his pants like nothing happened.

He catches you after your shower, just as you’re wrapping a towel around your wet and warm body, you feels arms circle around you, and he’s there, still in his suit, tie slightly wonky and a tiny blood stain on his collar, so small you wouldn’t notice, but you know him, so you do.

His breath is fast and rapid against your ear as his palms slide over your bare skin. You feel his erection against his fly as he guides you to the bed and it’s the only indication of his desire, standing over you, black suit and dark hair over his eyes, almost a camouflage.

You scramble back a little covering your legs with your towel. You feel so exposed when he looks at you, gaze dark as obsidian, and just as hard.

He shakes his head, hair moving to expose a few more cuts and bruises on his face and you whimper, reaching for him.

“I’m not hurt…” his voice is low and gentle, but he looks deadly as he starts to crawl over your body.

There is no where to go and you simply lay back, submitting, as he unwraps you like a present.

His lips trace your skin; neck, breasts, stomach, hips, and you look up at the ceiling for so you don’t fall apart. If you looked down and watched him between your legs you think you might die.

“John…” you try flailing to express your desire for him to lose the clothes, your hands scrambling against the shoulders of his suit jacket.

He sighs, indulgent but regretful, shrugging off his jacket to floor, then undoing his tie. He throws it to you, a smirk added for good measure and you run it across your open mouth, wanting to feel the silk against your tongue.

You finally manage to look at him. His arms in that white shirt look positively sinful, the material stretching with his muscles. The dark pants he wears are tight on his strong thighs, and strain to hold what you know is an impressive manhood that is all for you to enjoy.

“Baby….Jesus, John…you’re gorgeous.”

You know you hardly ever say this out loud, presuming he knows how attractive he is, but he looks at you in shock, and you swear you see the top of his cheeks blush pink.

There is a pause, the air still crackling between you, but for once, John Wick is not three moves ahead. You realise your advantage and try to make the most of it. Kneeling up on the bed you start to unbutton his shirt, revealing the faded scars on his chest that glisten and tempt you to press open mouthed kisses down to his navel.

He is groaning, hands moving into your damp hair as you unbutton his trousers. Your mouth on his cock, even through clothes is enough for him to fall back onto the bed, huffing a bit. He raises himself up with an arm behind his head and looks at you with a confused expression, eyes running back and forth over your face as if trying to read it.

You stare back, challenging. It is so rare for him to be like this, still, just waiting to see what you will do. He’s usually the one in charge, moving your limbs like a doll made just for him and you love it…but this is…interesting…and you feel dizzy that he is letting you have this.

You straddle him. You’re completely naked now, towel forgotten, and John only has the cotton of his boxers left to hide behind.

You stroke two hands down his chest, reaching his stomach. You’ve told him so many times how much it turns you on. Toned abs are really not your thing, but John’s, what you call teasingly ‘dad tummy’, really is. You think it is so fucking sexy and it’s pretty much the only soft part of him. You dig your nails in slightly and he lets out a whimper, a beautiful sound from his beautiful throat and suddenly you have to kiss him. His tongue is in your mouth and he is kissing you back with just as much desperation. You rut against his stomach, needing something, the soft skin feeling like heaven against your clit.

He looks at you in surprise and some exasperation, fingers gripping your hips trying to slide you downwards. You pout a bit, reluctant to leave, but in the end?you let him, grinding yourself against his erection which is still trapped in his boxers.

John thrashes his head a bit against the pillow in frustration.

“Just…fucking…get them…off…”

He lifts you then, and you both slightly awkwardly manage to slide his underwear down and off and finally, he is completely naked beneath you.

The feeling of it. All that skin against your skin. You flatten yourself against him just to feel it for a few moments, before the tension pulled taut between you gets too much, and he maneuvers you again, down and onto him and holy shit why it is an epiphany every time.

You move up and down on him, unable to go slow, but not wanting to go fast and for it to be all over. John grips your arms just before the elbows, so hard it hurts but the look on his face is enough to make you endure anything.

He is losing control, faster than normal, and you wonder, in your sex hazed mind, if it has something to do with being naked, being vulnerable. You glance behind you, seeing his toes curl, smile, and spread your hands over his stomach. He glares at you, but moves his fingers to touch you, John doesn’t like to come alone.

You are getting close, and he pulls you closer, kissing your breasts then the side of your neck, biting a little. It’s too much, too overwhelming and you almost want it to stop. Almost. But John knows you too, and he holds on just long enough for it to be too much, for tears to form in your eyes before he gives a final long thrust, and makes the sexiest noise you ever heard and releasing inside you, which is enough to complete your own torture, shivering and shaking above him.

You cling to him a bit afterwards, and he lets you. You relish the rare feeling, his sweaty hair against your cheek, hard chest supporting you, and that soft stomach pressing into yours.

After a few minutes he rolls you over onto your back and moves to sit at the edge of the bed. You sigh, reaching up and caressing his spine, down to his gorgeous ass. He glances back at you and smiles. It’s fond and tender, and you feel as if you’ve got away with something, a feeling you used to have when you were naughty at school but charmed the teachers into letting you off.

He stands, and after a while you hear the shower running. Catching your breath, you lay back on the pillows and imagine the scene in the next room. Maybe next time I’ll catch him in just a towel, you think, and he will indulge you.


End file.
